Friends Forever
by Saphron
Summary: Hi peeps, yet another Alanna songfic for you, could be considered sequel to Hunter but also works by itself. read and reveiw pleez!


Friends Forever

By Saphron

A/N: Hi peeps, I'm back again with yet another Alanna songfic. (Songfics are so much fun!) I guess this could be considered a sequel to Hunter…but it works by itself to. Another A/J to A/G songfic, my faves. As you probably all know already, I'm an A/G fan, but I guess she can be friends with the prig. (No offense Jon-lovers, and don't worry, nothing bad happens to him.) And I thought this song worked perfectly. Sorry if I didn't get all the words right, although I think I more or less did. I tried. ::grins:: Read already.

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it, nothing belongs to me. The song is from the movie Center Stage, called Friends Forever and sung by Thunderbugs, it belongs to them. Alanna, George and Jon belong to Tamora Pierce, and I belong to myself.

Alanna shifted nervously in her saddle, she was riding towards the palace, towards Jonathon. She hadn't seen him for awhile, but the last time she had things had not gone well. They had fought, and she had sworn to herself that she never wanted to see that prig again. But here she was, riding towards him at this very minuet. _Why? _She asked herself for the umpteenth time, _why?_ Because he needs help. Because, because I'm his friend. 

__

Remember when we used to talk all night,

We didn't get much sleep,

Talking love and planning out our lives,

And who we're going to be,

Things were so much different then,

And life has changed so much my friend,

But you and I will always believe,

She decided to forgive him, against her better judgement mind you, but she had. They had gone through too much together for her not to. As children, as lovers, as friends. They were meant to stick by each other, they had sworn an unconscious oath of friendship that was stronger than the pull of the tides. It could not be broken.

__

Cause we'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be,

We'll be friends forever,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be, like Thelma and Louise,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be friends forever,

Friends forever,

Friends forever,

And he welcomed her back as she did to him. They hugged, they cried, and they smiled through their tears. They promised to never part again. Even though they had each hurt one another, they were willing to look past that and move on with their lives.

__

I know that tears been hurt in you,

I've know for awhile,

And now you've found love in someone new,

I could see it in your smile,

I swear your secret's safe with me,

Will tell nobody what I see,

What you need is perfect trust in me,

She didn't want to be anything more than friends, even though she loved him in a more than friendly way. She knew that it just wasn't possible, and she knew relief when she saw it. He didn't want to be anything more than friends either. Which should have been a comfort, but wasn't. She sighed as he looked wistfully towards her friend Thayet, _as least I have his friendship_, she murmured to herself.

__

Cause we'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be,

We'll be friends forever,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be, like Thelma and Louise,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be friends forever,

Friends forever,

Friends forever,

The two went together perfectly, like toast and jam. They were infatuated with each other, good for them. Alanna had finally gotten over Jon, and she smiled to see her two friends flirting. Even if she and Jon were no longer lovers, it hadn't destroyed their friendship. And he did need her, as a friend.

__

We all need, someone we can trust,

A friend, of our own,

I swear your secret's safe with me,

You're not alone,

Together forever,

You can depend,

You can depend,

Together we will fight,

To the end,

She'd always be there for him, and likewise him for her. She gave her blessing for the wedding and rode south. As she pondered her life amidst windy sands her mind drifted off to a former thief-friend of hers. What was he doing right now? She wondered, and as if on answer to her question, a tall man appeared in the door, his shadow silhouetted against the sun. And she smiled.

__

Cause we'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be,

We'll be friends forever,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be, like Thelma and Louise,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be friends forever,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be, like Thelma and Louise,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be friends forever,

We'll be,

You'll see,

We'll be,

We'll be friends forever,

Friends forever,

Friends forever,

~*Saphron*~

Please review. I'm asking politely. Please? It would mean a lot to me; I don't know how good this fic is. But I really hoped you liked it.


End file.
